Let's Play A Game
by Sighyuh
Summary: L sends B a treat to play with. Will he take it? Or will he wait for the cupcake at the end? BBxNear Mentions BBxL


**I do not own Death Note nor its character's sadly but wouldn't it be insane if I did.**

Enjoy~

The only sound in the dark room was the sound of the small clock ticking, which sounded more like teasing, above the opening to his four walled cell-like room that rarely opened. B sat on his bed with one of his knees drawn up to his chin and his gaze fixed on the door with an intent gaze from his faded crimson eyes. The other leg was bouncing up and down in excitement for his first guest since who knows how long. His midnight hair, which never really could spike like L's natural unruly tresses without gallons of gel, finally gave in a fell flat over his face. The only light in the room were the set of white candles in each corner, each nearing the bottom of the bland wax, giving the room a uneasy feeling and flittering faint shadows.

The strange boy near took a liking to the light, straining his sensitive eyes. He knew they were different then most of the others so made no big deal of it and kept his room dark, liking the lifeless dark. B was told by L that today was the day he would meet another of the orphans, and to wait for them in his room. B rarely saw any of the other orphans, so he was practically excited about seeing someone else other then L, not that he would complain about his idol's presence. L always kept him caged and locked up like a wild animal, though, and he never liked that idea, but then again maybe L wanted the odd successor all to himself. The pervert. He wore his best black long sleeve shirt without any stains on it from the jam he constantly ate or the 'experiments' that usually took place in his room and his best pair of jeans that were unfortunately ripped at the knees from use. He always felt the need to copy L in each in every way, but today it was all him. He wanted the lucky orphan to know what kind of monster that L has been hiding away for so long.

He would be, in a way, lucky since the other kids would often talk about him and how the Great L himself kept him locked away securely and secret. His mind wondered to thoughts of what the kid would be like and never left his head since news of the event exactly 13 hours, 19 minutes and 42 seconds. L was always so blunt and to the point, never saying anything more then necessary, so he had left out if it was going to be a girl or boy, if they had the same interests, or if they were younger or older.

It was 1:59pm when Beyond checked the clock. Just one more minute and they should be here. Bad things were going to happen if someone didn't walk though that door at that specific time. He passed the longest seconds away by biting his thumb, one trait from L that did stick to B and has been addicted to it since the first time copying his mentor. His eyes never left the clock's second hand, following it all the way around until it hit two o'clock. When no one walked through the door in the next three seconds, he jumped off the bed and flew to the door in an almost furious manner. Swinging it open he found a little boy. He had curly white hair, pale skin, what looked to be pajama clothes on, and a toy robot held to his chest. It didn't look like he was even going to attempt opening the door, maybe wanting him to open it. So he was either lazy or used to having others do things for him. B had one trait in his mind already.

"Hello B," said Near as he shuffled passed him in his rather baggy pajamas into Beyond's pitch black room. B was shocked that L would send a small fragile boy to him without protection and that the boy would be so daring, or ever stupid, to enter his room without his permission(even if he was going to give it to him before). 'The brat should have asked' B thought with an annoyed expression. One thing he was never able to copy from L all the time was his straight face. He was marveled at how the man could always walk around like a corpse with an unmoving face. Slowly closing the door, he turned to find his new guest in the middle of his floor with a leg to his chest and the toy robot in pieces. It almost hurt his eyes in the contrast of the faintly lit room and the pure white clothing of the albino.

B crossed his arms and eyed as the little boy put every piece back together then brake it up again only to fix it once more with his piercing eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" B asked while raising an eyebrow, sat to where he was sitting in front of Near casually. "Playing. Isn't it obvious?" was the white haired boy's response. Now glaring through the strands of hair that fell in his face messily, he pushed himself back to the wall, relaxing his muscles that were so tense just a minute before, and rested there watching as the boy destroyed and repaired his toy over and over again for quite some time until a wonderful idea came to him. "So what's your name?" asked B, even when he already knew the answer to the question, he just didn't want people to find out his only little secret. Having the special gift to know such things came in handy in some cases. Never looking up to face Beyond, he said, "Near."

Standing up he circled Near observing him intently as if he was a worm and B was the starving bird looking for his prey. "Well Near," he came up behind him and crouched down in L's familiar manner and tilted his head to were he was breathing directly into the kid's ear,"how about we play a game we can both play?" Near unconsciously shivered when hot breath met his skin, for once showing some emotion or sign he was not a robot. The younger orphan's fingers fumbled with the last piece to his robot when he felt the warm body too close for comfort to his own.

Near could not understand the sudden reactions from himself, but he always knew how to fix it and did so as he quickly tried regaining the control over his body at his command. "What type of game?" he asked in his naturally quiet voice which was almost an airy whisper. This boy was truly like a ghost haunting B's room. Upon hearing Near's response, a side of his lips curled into his famous smirk. "The type that won't be boring," B said in such a voice that made the leading successor worry just a bit at both their positions and the thought of the type of game he was talking about. After all, he'd heard all the rumors of this boy, being locked up due to the fact he was a danger to everyone around him. An older orphan once said he saw B chuckling as he cut up small animals outside before he was ever confined into the room. What if that was the type of game he was talking about? No, his voice wasn't that type of dangerous tone, it was more along the lines of.. but he wouldn't, right? L probably had cameras in this guy's room if he was so dangerous, right? Then Near did something he wasn't really known for doing, in fact, no one had ever witnessed while in his presence. He stuttered when choking out the lone word in agreement.

B's smirked grew into a devious grin in victory. He never knew that this was going to be so easy, but then again, he did look like the typical submissive type. They weren't even playing yet and he had the kid stumbling over his own short words. Seeing how easy this was going to be, B quickly changed the game into something that wouldn't take as much effort. "Now then, this game is called 'Struggle'," and before Near could do anything but blink, much less think another thought, Beyond wrapped his arms around the kids waist. Now in panic, Near began to scream, nothing like his quiet airy words before, and kick like any other child would do, though it was unusual seeing Near put so much effort in something other then thinking. Quickly flipping him over on his back and pinned both his small, pale hands above his head and used his other hand to cover his mouth, muffling his cries. "Struggle for me Near."

Near immediately began to struggle against the older successor's grip on his hands without success, he even tried biting the hand over his mouth, but soon stopped when he noticed how well B liked that. Soon even his legs were pinned down to the rug in place as B held them down with his knees. "You know, you're pretty good at this game for a first timer." Placing his tongue at his chin, trailing at the rim of his chin before biting down his neck, earning more struggles and muffled sounds from the smaller form. Near couldn't help but to struggle underneath the dark figure in vain effort to loosen his grip in any chance to escape. Mentally cursing himself, he tried kicking him off again as the embarrassing sounds continued to come from the back of his throat, actually finding odd pleasure in this. B continued to let his talented tongue trace each curve on the boy's neck until he went over the surface completely. By then, Near was fully embarrassed and his pale cheeks flushed with the evidence, he was silently begging for this to stop as he shook his head from side to side.

He couldn't believe the situation L had sent him into! The detective probably knew what he had just done by setting up this little meeting. B was thoroughly enjoying himself to say the least. Him never seeing anyone had left him craving some new reactions, but this seemed, as he said before, too easy. The moans and whimpers came with ease and he never had to put much into his actions to get them. And the thing that bothered him most of all were his eyes. They looked at him with the same shape and color as his idol's dark pools. Retreating his head, a sigh passed through his lips and let go of the little albino, reverting back into a crouch in front of the boy for his reaction.

Sure enough, as soon as Near had the ability to move once again, he scrambled from the floor and grabbed his toy that had been left there before the unexpected contact occur and opened the door frantically, running away from sight after bolting the door closed behind him. B reached out and took the last remains of the model toy Near had been fiddling with and turned it over in his hand a few times. "How nice, my guest left me a present." Tucking it away in his jeans for safe keeping, B stood to lay back down sideways on his bed, staring at the ceiling with interest while having his arms behind his head. In the end, he couldn't do it for some reason. Maybe it was the fact the boy was too innocent or something. Yeah, why not leave it at that. His mind returned to the reason why L had sent Near to him and a theory popped into his head. Shrugging it off, not wanting to think on the matter any longer, B shifted his thoughts for the next visit from L. He would have to bring him something to eat later at night and he couldn't wait. They should play a new game this time.

From where he sat, the insomniac observed the whole scene from a screen which was the only illumination in the room with a finger hooked at his bottom lip in thought. In the dark room, the detective observed in the dark from a single camera placed in B's room, giving him a front row seat as everything played out. He regretted having to send his top successor, Near, in there, but he wanted to see, to test, his theory with the successor sharing the most characteristics like him. At 2:13pm, Near left the room with his other successor alone. B had let the boy go without going through with the raping, concluding that he couldn't do it for either two reasons. One, Near was too young and innocent to be giving him the satisfaction he wanted from his ministrations, or two, B couldn't because it simply wasn't L. A barely noticeable smile graced his ghostly features as he played with the last thought, somewhat happy you could say. Removing the digit from his lips, he picked up a fairly large jar of strawberry jam from besides him. B would probably appreciate the snack right about now.


End file.
